What is and Isn't
by Sanosuke-1
Summary: Chrno made a contract with Rosette and everything changed after that. RxC A set of drabbles.


Hey it's been just about forever since I've posted anything so I'm trying to get back into writing and posting stories, I've got a lot of ideas I just need to get them down and hammer out the plot holes.

Disclaimer: Chrno Crusade or Rosette doesn't belong to me in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

She's awkward and graceless in the air, her wings go one way and she goes in another. Chrno laughs as he helps untangle her from the latest tree, or building, or other thing and patiently corrects her. Flies with her until she only wobbles a little bit compared to the swooping pitches that she used to excel in.

He makes games for her, making air-tag and catch the cloud and eventually her shrieking falters one day and turns into laughter as she chases him through a fluffy cumulus nimbus shooting out the bottom to land in his arms.

They make slow, aching love on high mountains and her fear of heights is all but gone with the occasional teeter from a ladder or when she climbs a shelf bringing back the shrieking, clinging, scared girl that he only catches small glimpses of now a days.

Chrno li- no, he loves her as a demon, every time she takes the time to hover over his wound and lick it slowly sensuously closed with smooth tongue and warm saliva he hardens and usually they're making new wounds upon each other as they grasp and snarl and play the age old game of dominance and submission.

Chrno usually wins because of his experience, but sometimes he feels charitable and a little afraid of her that he lets her win.

They slowly lick the blood off each other with strokes of their tongue tangling them together as they taste each other's skin.

They're wound up so much in each other, words aren't even necessary sometimes and he strokes with wonderment and contentment over her pale skin that hadn't changed but become like smooth alabaster, glimmering and shining in pale moonlight and sun.

Her horns are similar to his, but twist like conch shells and arch back closer to her hairline, he fondly calls her his little dragon.

She growls and snaps her sharp canines but never really bites him, it's another game of theirs.

When they tire of the latest game or they're just feeling the lazy sleepiness that crawls over their body sometimes, they bask in the sunniest area stroking each other, Chrno holding his young lover and singing her songs from his childhood.

He tells her stories about his age-mates and other demons, he talks about Pandemonium with fear and sorrow and…sometimes he talks of his brother of Aion who was the instigator of everything that's happening around them.

There's no time for regrets, Rosette wouldn't let him have any anyway and he doesn't let her have any as well. They keep each other floating on clouds and dreams and hopes.

Hope that they'll find her brother, hope that they'll defeat Aion, hope that the Magdalen Order won't suddenly change their mind and decide to kill them no matter what they had done to help combat the rising tides of demonic violence.

Sometimes though, when he's alone or he's confronted with too many reminders he thinks of what could have been, what maybe should have been.

Could they have more of a chance to defeat Aion and rescue Joshua if she was human still, would it have been better if she'd accepted the Magdelen's offer of help. Never mind, that it was quickly retracted when they realized that she had made a contract with a demon, a sinner no less and was becoming demonic herself.

He can't help it.

Rosette is usually the one to break him out of his what ifs. Slamming into him, berating him, tickling him, making love to him.

He doesn't dwell often on such thoughts.

How long had it been since he'd made the exchanging of energies and legion between Rosette and himself. 7 years? 10 years? A long time spent killing demons, battling Aion, battling the Magdalen Order, helping the Magdalen Order, helping the humans!

He's shocked all over by the mischief that Rosette gets into, she nothing like a normal devil, but then…he wouldn't have it any other way.

It's what makes her special, unique, one-of-a-kind, just for him.

She's wild, unpredictable, violent, and a bit irrational sometimes, but she's also kind, spirited, sympathetic and loving of everyone. They balance each other, Rosette remarks while she's stretched out on the grass, he wings spread and soaking up sun while they talk of nothing and everything sometimes out loud and sometimes into each other's minds.

Chrno can't help but agree, Rosette was made for him and he was made for Rosette it was how it should be.

* * *

Reviews welcome, love to hear what people think gets me motivated and thinking.


End file.
